


One More Night

by piinkmocha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot, its complicated, mentions of connor/gavin, not a songfic but yes the title is a maroon 5 song whoops, plenty of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piinkmocha/pseuds/piinkmocha
Summary: Me two months ago: I don't know I feel weird writing porn about androids ///:Me now:





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Me two months ago: I don't know I feel weird writing porn about androids ///:  
> Me now:

 

"Are you gonna stay the night?" 

 

Gavin barely heard the question pass his lips. Richard gave him a steady stare, his LED cycling yellow. Gavin already knew the plastic asshole was going to say yes- he always did, every time. Which was  _bad,_ he reminded himself bitterly as he closed the distance between them, slotting his lips against his partner's with a quiet hum. Bad for their partnership, bad for the  _investigation._ The android had made that very clear.

 

Richard kissed him back, anyway. 

 

Gavin's back hit the mattress with a soft  _plop,_ his clothes long since discarded. His cock throbbed and ached, and he  _begged_ to be touched, feeling rather vulnerable and exposed under Richard. He always felt this way, no matter how many times they fucked, because the android was  _beautiful,_ physically superior to Gavin in every way, and it drove him fucking _insane._

 

Gavin writhed and moaned as his partner sucked him off, thin, blue strands of saliva dangling between his lips and the head of the detective's cock as he pulled back to look Gavin in the eye. There was a faint shimmer of  _something_ behind his piercing blue-grey stare, but Gavin couldn't read it- his head was spinning, all of his focus going towards not cumming prematurely as the android slowly traced his tongue from the base to the head of Gavin's cock before taking it back down his throat once again.

 

Gavin was a lot of things, but a good person was not one of them. He knew fully well what he was doing to Richard- his unwillingness to cut ties was hurting the android, and he  _knew it._  Yet Richard let this little dance continue, seemingly just as eager to be close to Gavin whenever the opportunity arose. Gavin often thought about confronting Richard with the entire ordeal -  _if us being together is detrimental to our work relationship, why do you keep letting this happen? Why do you keep giving me those looks? Touching me?_ It infuriated Gavin, so much so that he'd taken a few swings at his partner earlier this week at the precinct. Of course, he didn't land a single hit, but it made him feel better, regardless. 

 

He wiggled his hips with a needy whine as Richard's fingers curled up into his prostate, waves of pleasure rippling through his entire body. The android kept a steady pace, thrusting three fingers in and out of Gavin with absolute precision, never missing the spot. Gavin keened, pressing himself down harder on Richard's fingers with each thrust. "Fuck me, f-fuck, Nines, please, oh God, please..." 

 

Gavin pretended he didn't see Richard's LED flash yellow in response to 'Nines.' 

 

"Ride me." Gavin shivered as the android's breath fanned over his ear, his tone low and seductive. He wanted to argue- insist that Richard just put his dick in him  _right fucking now oh my god-_ but he complied, waiting for Richard to lay on his back before straddling his waist, grinding their dicks together in a few needy thrusts before he felt Richard's hand take hold of both of them. Moans spilled from Gavin's lips as Richard started to jerk them both off, and Gavin leaned in to kiss him, only just pressing their lips together when the android's hand suddenly stilled. 

 

He whined at the loss of friction and pulled away just enough to look Richard in the eye. The android's pupils were blown wide with lust- a very  _human_ thing, Gavin thought, and  _shit,_ "wh- the fuck are you-?" 

 

"Gavin, you shouldn't keep kissing me." Richard's words were quiet, his tone as gentle as Gavin had ever heard- and it was  _pissing him off._ It pissed him off because Richard was _right_ \- kissing was too intimate for whatever _this_ was _,_ whatever  _they_ were _._ There was no place for it here. And yet, Gavin still felt robbed of something, some emotion akin to disappointment flaring up in his chest, almost numbing him to the situation.  _Almost._

 

Richard didn't wait for him to reply.

 

In a matter of moments, Gavin felt Richard's cock slip into him, small moans and gasps spilling from his lips as Richard allowed him to adjust himself on his cock. It was Gavin who got things really moving again, rolling his hips against Richard's dick emphatically. Richard took the hint, slowly beginning to thrust up into Gavin until they had set a steady pace, the detective absolutely falling to pieces on top of him as Richard fucked him. 

 

Gavin  _really_ wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss this fucking glorified MacBook, tangle his fingers in his hair and shove his tongue down his fucking throat, tell him how  _beautiful_ he was and how much he  _missed him-_

Wanted to tell him how much the flings he'd been having had been hurting him, how he'd met a man at the bar and drunkenly fucked him in the alley and then cried like a little fucking bitch after, wanted to tell him about fucking Connor in the evidence room after a particularly bad day for him and Richard, wanted to tell him how much he didn't  _deserve_ him, how much he  _hated himself_ for letting things get like this- 

 

Hated himself for being weak. Hated himself for having no self control. Hated himself for being unable to get over what was never really a serious relationship in the first place because  _Nines is a fucking android, what is wrong with me?_ He could feel tears building up in his eyes, but he held them back, focusing on rolling his hips in time with Richard's thrusts, loud, needy moans filling the room as they fucked and  _God,_ he hated himself.

 

He fell forward, his face buried in his partner's neck. Richard's arms wrapped around him as the android fucked him  _harder,_ their position now infinitely more intimate, and Gavin just  _couldn't._ "I love you." He breathed the words into Richard's neck, so quietly he wasn't sure if the android could even hear him. "Fuck, Nines, oh, fuck.." 

 

If Richard heard him, he didn't show it. Gavin felt plastic fingers digging into his ass cheeks and moaned loudly, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach as he neared his release. Everything was a blur in his head, tears once again threatening to spill from his eyes, and he made a choked sobbing noise as Richard pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, massaging his fingers around Gavin's hips encouragingly. 

 

Then, Gavin felt Richard's hands move, one placed on his lower back and the other coming up to pull Gavin back slightly and cup his cheek. The android's skin was gone, and Gavin saw shiny white fingers gently tracing his jaw before gripping his chin, hesitating only for a moment before pulling him into a kiss. The hand on Gavin's back moved to his cock, and Gavin  _whined_ into the kiss as Richard jerked him off, and he was so close,  _so close..._

 

Then he came, semen spilling into Richard's hand as he groaned into the android's mouth, his body falling limp with tiredness as he broke the kiss and allowed himself to rest his head on Richard's shoulder. 

 

Several things went through his mind. 

 

_You fucking hypocrite._

 

_Why did you let this happen again?_

 

_Why can't we just talk about this?_

 

Part of Gavin knew that him and Richard were made to break. In their short time together, the relationship had been a complete mess- Gavin's deep rooted prejudice against androids, Richard's intense personality and workaholic programming, it all just clashed in a beautiful fucking catastrophe and Gavin was just  _tired._ Too tired to get into it. Too tired to care about anything other than the fact that his plastic piece of shit partner was here, holding him, taking care of him, and he  _didn't deserve it,_ he just  _didn't._

 

When Gavin finally fell asleep, it was in Richard's arms, his face buried in the android's chest and he felt  _safe._ _Warm._

 

 

 

Richard was gone when he awoke.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
